Wrong Portkey
by RealisedOurAll
Summary: What would happen if Fred and George took the Wrong Portkey by accident from the camping place at the Quidditch World Cup in book 4? Rated M for future chapters.


"Fred! George! NO!" Ginny let her brother George go and watched in horror as her two older brothers grabbed the wrong portkey home.

"Fred?" George said a bit in shock as they looked around a damp, hot alley. They could hear noise coming from the street just at the end of the ally and it was an unfamiliar sound. Cars. Big cars and people walking and talking, laughing. This wasn't The Burrows or anywhere near it.

"I'm alright. You?" Fred breathed as he put his hands on his knees and breathed deeply.

"Yeah, but I don't think this right." George rubbed his back as he pointed to the street with his other hand.

"Nope. Where are we anyway?" Fred wasn't worried, much, because portkeys usually took a person to magical places and where there was magic, there was a way back. He really loved adventures as well, which was a bonus.

"A city." George stated as a matter of factly and put the portkey - an old tie - in his pocket.

"Let's go and have a look then, maybe there's a wizard around that can get us home."

"Fred, we have to be careful. You know the rules. Muggles can't find out what or who we are." George said as he followed his brother out the alley.

"I know, I know." Fred muttered dismissively. "Maybe we're lucky and we're in a mostly wizard populated city."

George looked around and then grabbed Fred's arm with a devious smile on his face. "We're in London, Freddie."

"Seriously? Wow! Then we can actually go to the ministry, right?" There were black taxis driving up and down the street followed by red double decker busses and people were walking by, mostly keeping their heads down and keeping to themselves.

George crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Fred. "And, pray tell, where is the ministry?"

"Hmm... good point," Fred nodded. "Diagon Alley?"

George raised his eyebrows and just looked at his brother.

"Oh come on, London can't be _that_ big!"

"No, it only has about 7,5 million people living in it, no you're right, it's not that big."

"Okay, so now what? We don't have muggle money, we don't know where to go..." Fred shrugged and then smiled widely. "We can do whatever we want!"

"Look, we have to go back to school Sunday right? So, all we have to do is go to King Cross on Sunday around 9am and wait for mum and dad." George said while looking around, "And yeah, I suppose that means that we can do whatever we want before then."

"Brilliant, we have a couple of days to find out where Kings Cross is and no muggle money, so we can't afford anything to eat or find someplace to sleep."

"Yeah." George looked out to the street and saw two girls standing at a bus stop and they were watching them. "We have to go, Fred, we're already looking suspicious."

"Don't be ridiculous," Fred chuckled. "We're just looking out of place because of our painted faces, other than that, I don't see why we shouldn't fit in."

Stacie grinned at her friend Liv. "Those two look like... I don't know what they look like. They look ridiculous."

"They look lost." Liv said as she started to approach the boys.

"Tourists!" Stacie squealed. "I"m going to see if they have money."

"Don't nick from cuties." Liv laughed. She tapped on the shoulder of one of the boys. "Are you two lost?"

"Kinda." Fred replied. "We uh... we were with a big group of people and they decided to ditch us, but we've never been to London before and ah..."

Stacie casually observed the two boys. Twins. That was something new. Cute twins, which was even better. They looked like they could be trouble, and slightly crazy according to the face paint, but Stacie just loved trouble. "What's with the face paint?"

"Lost a bet." George said quickly.

"Very expensive boarding school?" Stacie wondered out loud. She usually had a keen sense of people, she had to have one for obvious reasons.

"Yes." George smiled at her.

"Good, then you two can buy us something to eat and then we'll help you find your way back," Stacie smiled brightly at the boy and gently caressed his arm. Marks liked it when she touched them.

"Yeah... our friends took our bags and our wallets, which means that we don't have any money," George scratched behind his ear. It was a good thing he and Fred were decent liars, all they had to do was to keep track of their lies and keep their stories straight. He had a funny feeling about these two girls, almost as if they were kindred spirits somehow or completely bonkers and they'd try to kill him and his brother. "I think we're still on the tail end of the lost bet."

"That sucks." Liv stated.

Stacie scowled. Stupid spoiled posh kids and they didn't have any money on them. She fumbled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit a cigarette.

Fred looked at George and nodded. "Could you just tell us where Kings Cross station is and..."

"You'd have to have money to get there, wouldn't you?" Stacie said and shook her head. "Trains aren't going anymore so you'd have to get a taxi, which costs money." She slowly inhaled from her fag and exhaled, thinking about the next thing to do. "Liv and I were going to get some booze at the off licence and watch the pretty lights. Would you like to hang out?" Maybe these rich kids could be _fun_ anyway.

"Well-" George started.

"Sure. Why not." Fred smiled brightly. "Won't your parents wonder where you are though?"

Liv and Stacie started laughing, "What are you? Twelve?" Liv got Stacie's pack of cigarettes out Stacie's pocket and started to open it to get a cig out of it.

"Mine!" Stacie said as she snatched her pack back. "Want one?" she held out the pack to the boys who were shaking their heads.

"Come on, I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." Liv pleaded.

She handed Liv a cigarette. "We'll share."

"Love you." Liv blew her a kiss, retrieved her lighter out of her pocket and lit the cigarette. "I'm Liv and this here is the lovely cigarette sharing Stacie. Who are you?"

"I'm Fred, this is my brother George."

Who in their right mind would call their kid George or Fred? Stacie shook her head as she inhaled some of her cigarette again.

"Where are you from?" Liv started walking towards South Bank.

"Up North."

"The South." George said at the same time and then looked at his brother. "What?"

"Our boarding school is up north, but our family lives down south." Fred said.

"That's cool." Liv smiled at him and handed him a paper handkerchief from her bag and one to George. "I think you have fulfilled your bet now."

"Oh come on, we don't look that bad." he chuckled.

"Fine, but if we're going to buy booze, you two stay outside because you look like... twelve." Stacie pursed her lips. "Let's go and get this party started." She threw her cigarette on the floor and stepped on it before walking into the store.

"Stay." Liv said to Fred as she walked into the night store after Stacie.

"They're..." George was at a loss for words.

"Yeah." Fred smiled.

"Stop drooling, Freddie."

"I wanna drool on her." Fred smirked.

"Which one? There are two hers."

"The hot blond one." Fred smiled.

"Oh good, because I kinda like the ginger one," he grinned and started to wipe his face off. "I mean, have you seen those legs?"

"Yep and the necklines of that top." Fred grinned as he cleaned his face.

"Mum would kill us for going to hang out with two complete strangers." George nodded. "I am so glad mum's not here."

"Yeah, I hope they're alright though." Fred said as he remembered the events that had lead them to running away from the campsite.

"Me too, Freddie." George put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Their parents were going to be worried sick. He wouldn't put it past them if they'd launch a full scale search party but with so many portkeys at the site, how would they figure out where he and Fred had ended up? Of course, they could perform a spell and they would easily be located, but that meant that they would be in trouble for doing the spell as an underaged wizard in the first place.

Liv walked out first and wasn't holding any booze but, she did have two new packs of cigarettes. She took one out of one of the pack and lit it up. She saw the boys looking at her and winked at them.

"What did you do?" Fred said confused. "I thought that Stacie just gave you a cigarette and you tossed it out on the street? Why light another one?"

"I bought two new packs." She smiled at him.

Stacie hopped off the steps of the off-license and looped her arm through Liv's. "Let's go before the owner realises he misses a lot of booze."

"Come on lads," Liv smiled as the girls started walking. "Are you two sure you don't want a smoke?"

"Yeah, we're sure." George chuckled.

They walked for a little while before the girls sat down at the edge of the water with their legs dangling over the bank. "Let's watch the pretty lights." Stacie smiled as she pulled a bottle of vodka out of her bag, followed by another. "I have the vodka."

"I've got the wine," Liv smiled as she took two bottles of red wine out of her bag. "I hope you boys like red." She smiled at Fred and patted the ground next to her.

"Are you allowed to drink?" George asked confused as he sat down next to Stacie. "I mean..."

"Tsk, all those questions." Stacie smiled up to him. "Did you guys even have alcohol before?"

"Sure." George lied and took the bottle of vodka. He took a large sip and started coughing.

"Yeah, you two nice young lads better stick to the wine," she laughed and handed a bottle of vodka to Liv before handing George a bottle of wine.

"Give me the vodka." George took Stacie's vodka bottle and took another sip, this time without coughing.

Liv laughed and handed Stacie the vodka, while she was still holding both bottles of wine. "So, do you want one?" She smiled at Fred, still gripping the bottle tightly.

"Sure, why not." Fred smiled at her.

"Then you'd better earn your bottle," she smiled seductively at him. "I don't give handouts."

"You're bonkers." Fred chuckled.

"Fine, the more for me then." Liv grinned and took a sip out of one of the bottles. "Hmmm... that's very good."

"What do you want me to do for me to earn a sip of that bottle of yours?"

Liv smiled at him and leaned over to him. "Can't you think of something I might like you to do?" she whispered in his ear.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you?" Fred chuckled.

Stacie laughed as she took a huge gulp of vodka. "Congratulations! You win the toaster!"

"God, since when do boarding school preppies need lessons in reading signs?" Liv rolled her eyes at Fred and took another sip of wine. "Most blokes would have their hand under my clothes by now."

"Very strict boarding school and parents who raise us to respect women," Fred swallowed hard. "I respect girls too much to snog for a drink."

"Oh, very uptight." Stacie whistled and put her bottle of vodka down before moving into George's lap. "What about you, George? Are you as uptight as that twin of yours?" She put her arms around his neck and chuckled. He didn't even had that much yet and he already looked quite wasted. She fumbled the bottle out of his hand and set it aside. "Easy, posh kid. We have all night and you don't want to be too drunk this early."

"We're not used to girls, it's an all boy boarding school." George chuckled. He had no idea why he just said that, but he wanted to help out Fred. "We're not even allowed contact with girls while we're there, but I..." he caressed her leg. "I like contact now." He tenderly kissed her lips.

She smiled at him, she could feel that he really liked 'contact'. "You've only snogged boys then?" And as long as Stacie was in control, she'd gladly give him all the contact he wanted.

"No, I don't snog at all," he kissed her again, "Well, I snogged a girl or two in our hometown, but no one as pretty as you." He smiled at her.

"Oh George, if only you knew." She chuckled and caressed his hair before kissing him tenderly.

"Fuck." Liv sulked and handed Fred the other bottle. "I wanted that," she pouted as she pointed at George and Stacie.

Fred grinned, took a sip of the wine and kissed Liv hard on her lips. "I know."

"Wanker," Liv muttered through the kiss.

"Such a potty mouth," He laughed. "A pretty potty mouth."

"Piss off," Liv laughed and took sip of the wine, before she put the bottle down behind her and and moved so she was now not only in Fred's lap, but straddling his waist as well and she kissed him again.

Fred chuckled and eagerly answered her kiss. "Careful now, I might drop you into the Thames."

Liv gasped. "That's not some little stream. Drop me in there and I'll drown."

"You can't swim?"

"It's a bloody river." She hit him on the head and got off his lap.

"Rivers are fun!" Fred laughed and took a sip of the wine. "Our parents have this huge pond nearby the house. It's fun to just dive in there."

"This is a bloody big river with dangerous streams and everything." Liv said as she reclaimed her bottle from the ground and took another sip. She needed to be shitfaced to deal with this shit. "You can't swim in the Thames."

"You shouldn't swim in the Thames because of the pollution." Stacie broke off the snogging with George long enough to take a breath and then kissed him again. He was so wasted and she was so sad that he didn't have any money on him. When she caressed his back and her hands wandered off to his ass, she felt a stick sticking underneath his shirt and out of his back pocket. "What's this?"

"Nothing." George said and removed her hand from his back. "It's a ...boarding school thing."

Liv sighed and laid on her back with her legs still over the side of the bank. "Sure, she gets the willing one, what else is new?" she muttered under her breath.

"George is drunk." Fred grinned as he took a sip of the wine again. "We're usually pretty decent guys."

"Oh, so you're never much fun, that's nice." She sighed.

"George, she just said we're never much fun because we're decent!" Fred gasped.

George sighed as he broke off the kiss. "Then stop being such a party pooper and kiss her. Bloody hell, you have been drooling over her the minute you saw her, and she's all yours. Be Fred." He shot at his brother before resuming his kiss with Stacie.

He took another swig of the bottle and leaned down to kiss Liv tenderly. "I'm so not decent." Fred said as he kissed her.

"Finally," Liv muttered through the kiss before pushing her tongue into his mouth.

He shifted so that he could kiss her better and moved his hand underneath her top to caress her stomach. "You're so pretty."

Liv giggled a bit and pulled Fred closer on top of her.

"We should definitely get lost more often," Fred muttered as he continued to kiss the girl.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing down there?" A strange voice sounded from behind them.

"Making out with our boyfriends, good sir." Stacie flashed a bright smile at the cop. "But if the display of public affection disturbs you, we'll take our business somewhere else."

"Go home, Wells," the police officer said. "Or would you rather I bring you two home _again_?"

Stacie sighed and pushed George off of her before getting to her feet. "Why are you such a party pooper, Greg? I didn't hear you complain when you were off duty," she smiled widely at him. "Now, how would your boss feel about you when I told him what you did with me?"

"Alright that's it, I'm taking you in." 'Greg' said and got his handcuffs.

Stacie grabbed George's hand and pulled him along as she started to leg it. She knew she was going to be closely followed by Liv. They ran across the dangerous sides of the Hungerford bridge and didn't stop running until they were at Covent Garden. Greg wasn't much of a runner most of the time. "Oh damn," she laughed. "We left our booze behind!"

"I tossed them in the river, while you were slagging off Greg." Liv said, "Don't worry, we'll steal some more tomorrow."

"So, uhm..." George said as he was still catching his breath, he always figured he and Fred were in good shape because of Quidditch but the girls were _fast_. "You two sisters then?"

"Do we look like sisters?" Liv laughed and was still holding Fred's hand, even though they had stopped running.

"No, but the law enforcement officer just said he'd take the two of you home, again, so maybe you were." George shrugged and blinked when he saw Stacie light a cigarette. "And did you have sex with him?"

"Nah," she laughed. "It usually works to intimidate people like Greg to make them pipe down but, I suppose he doesn't believe me anymore."

"He wished he could bonk with girls like us." Liv laughed before looking at Fred. "So, pretty boy, where were you two staying?"

"Some hostel."

"Don't know the name," George sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have relied on our classmates to find our way back."

"Well... can you boys climb?"

"How high?" Fred asked as he looked at Liv.

"Third floor?"

"Tree or building?"

"Building, but there's a tree nearby the leads to the roof of the terrace that's right next our bedroom window."

"Yep, we can do that." Fred nodded. "Wait, you're taking us to your home?"

"What did you think then, that I was paying for you to stay in a 5 star hotel?" She snorted.

"Girls aren't supposed to take boys whom they've just met home." Fred pointed out. "You don't even know us."

"Well, you don't know us either." Stacie shrugged. "But believe me, sleeping on the streets isn't a good idea so you're coming with us. We'll go to the jobcentre tomorrow to get a day job so you boys will have some money."

"What?" Liv laughed at Fred. "We don't bite, well... not when the lights are still on."

"Unfortunately for you, the lights will have been off for a few hours now. We'll get scolded at for coming back too late and then we'll be sent to our room and we'll open the window for you to come in." Stacie chuckled as they started to walk towards the group home. "Oh fuck this, I'm going to hail a taxi to get us back."

"Here." Liv handed her a tenner.

"Ace!" Stacie smiled widely and when they had walked towards The Strand, it was easy to get a taxi to take them to Clapham Common. The moment they set foot in the group home, they were scolded at for being late and they had to do some extra chores the next day for punishment and were sent to their room. Stacie opened the window while Liv closed the door. "Get in!"

George climbed through the window. "Stacie, is this your home?" He carefully asked, unsure if he should ask it in the first place but things were not adding up.

"No, this is our home." she smiled widely.

"Oh." He sat down on a chair and watched Fred climb in. They had both read the sign that said that this was a group home.

"So, what's a group home then?" Fred asked. "Something like an orphanage?"

"Sort of, but most of us still have their parents, but they can't take care of us." Liv shrugged as she got out of her jeans and put on a pair of pyjama pants.

"Liv!" The boys chorused as they averted their eyes towards Stacie, who was already in a state of being halfway undressed herself. They then both squeezed their eyes shut.

"Prudes," Stacie nodded. "Duly noted and filed away for future reference."

"God, are you two gay?" Liv laughed. "It's just a bit of skin."

"Don't you undress and get into PJ's in front of the other boys at your fancy boarding school?" Stacie chuckled as she got into her shirt and then crawled onto her bed. She laid down flat on her stomach and rested her head on her hands.

"Yes, but you're girls and we're guys." George sighed and opened her eyes again. "Do you have some blankets then we can lay down and make ourselves a bed."

"Sure, there's a supply closet down the hall but it's monitored very closely by a camera so yeah, if you two want to get some sleep, you'd have to get into bed with us." Stacie shrugged. "Problem?"

"Nope." George grinned. "So, miss Wells, do you want me or Fred?"

"Neither, if you call me Miss Wells." Stacie pouted.

"Alright, how about Mister Wells. Since Liv already called me gay, I can do mister Wells." he smirked as he crawled on top of the bed and over her to kiss her.

"I'd have to grow me a cock first." Stacie muttered.

Fred climbed into bed with Liv and made put his arms around her waist. "What's your last name then?"

"Nothing."

"Liv Nothing." Fred thought about that for a second. "Wow, are you living an empty life then?"

"Bradley." Liv sighed. "Olivia Bradley."

"Ohhh very posh," he chuckled and softly kissed her. "We'd be a good fit then."

Liv smiled and kissed him back. "Go to sleep, pretty boy."

Stacie kicked both boys out early next morning before she and Liv got dressed and reluctantly did their extra chores before going out to the jobcentre with the boys. They picked up a sandwich on their way from a deli and the four of them did the mind numbing job of handing out flyers to passing people on the streets for a few hours, then went back and got their money.

It was 3pm and they were sitting at a coffee shop near Covent Garden to have a tea. "How was that? You boys happy with your money?"

"Yeah, cheers." George smiled.

"When do you think you're going to go find your school mates then?" Liv asked as she took a sip of tea. She had put her feet on Fred's lap.

"Our train leaves on Sunday. We'd just have to get to Kings Cross station in time," Fred replied as he squeezed into Liv's shoe. "You two _are_ going to tell us how to get there, don't you?" The poor boy sounded as if he didn't trust the two girls.

"My my, you've honestly never been to London then?" Stacie smirked.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you." Liv smiled at him.

"You should have paid some attention while we were handing out those flyers. Loads of busses passed us." Stacie chuckled as she fumbled with a spoon before putting it down and lighting a cigarette. "We should take you guys to Camden."

"Oi! Don't tell them how to get to Kings Cross." Liv said annoyed.

"Aw, she doesn't want us to leave." Fred smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be home around Christmas and then we can write to you."

"Christmas?" Liv pouted.

"Very very strict boarding school. They don't allow us to be in contact with girls or write letters." Fred nodded. "It sucks but, our parents thought it was the best school for all of us."

"Oh." Liv looked down. "That sucks."

"Yeah, but it really is one of the best schools." George nodded. "Lots of special classes that are so much fun."

"So, no letter then til Christmas?" Liv shrugged. "I guess I can survive that."

"Well, you don't _have_ to write, of course." Stacie shrugged. "We're just two girls you met in London, like... yesterday."

"Yeah, Stacie's right. We're gonna have a bit of fun." Liv said. "How about the movies?"

"Sorry, what?" Fred blinked at Liv. "Is that like presentations?"

"Moving images, real people telling a fictional story and sound effects... like the theatre? Did you fall out of the tree this morning and hit your head?" Stacie blinked at Fred.

"Yeah, we're from a small town we're don't have that kind of stuff and we don't really go into the city." George said. "But we'd love to go."

"Great." Stacie sipped her coffee. "The latest Tom Hanks movie is in its last week of showing this week. _'Forest Gump' _looks amazing."

"Yeah, we could do that." Liv smiled and looked at Fred. "Then pretty boy here can buy us something to drink and food from his new earned money."

"Yeah but George and I have to get to Kings Cross on Sunday, how much does that cost?"

"Not much." Stacie chuckled. "If you two save ten pounds for Sunday, you're golden."

"Fine, then I'm taking you to the movies and buy you some food as well." George smiled at Stacie and softly kissed her.

"You're such a romantic." She chuckled. "Alright, hold on, I'm going to make sure we don't have to pay for our tea with our own money," She whispered and put her fingers on her lips. Stacie got to her feet and started to make her way into the restaurant, bumping into people sitting outside on the terrace or tripping over her feet as she did.

She disappeared for a moment or two inside the restaurant and went to the bathroom where she raided the purses she had 'found' for their money and left the purses in the bathroom when she got out again.

Stacie then talked to a waitress for their receipt in plain sight of everyone and then, after paying, she turned back to the waitress. "I think that there's a pickpocket busy with cleaning your customers out... I found a stack of purses in the bathroom, you need to take a look at that, it's not my place to ... drag them out."

"Alright, cheers." The waitress smiled at her and Stacie skipped her way back to Liv and the boys. "Let's go." she smiled widely.

George took a look at Fred. Alright, they liked bad girls, but this bad?

Liv took Fred's hand. "Are you coming, pretty boy?"

Stacie looped her arm through George's and smiled up at him. "You two need new clothes. I know the right place and we can pay for that now."

"Pay pay or Pay the Stacie way pay?" George frowned at her.

"Pay pay," she nodded. "I scored about 300 quid just now. Tourists are so easy." She shrugged. "Always leaving their money purses out in the open with easy access."

"You can't just rob people." George said a bit shocked. "Those people work hard for their money."

"And I work hard to get that money from them," she grinned.

Liv chuckled. "You're country boys alright."

"Something tells me that that group home isn't just for kids without parents." Fred chuckled as they walked through a street. "You don't have to pay for our clothes."

"Yeah, we do," Stacie nodded. "You need new clothes, these are all dirty and we're going to buy you the clothes and then some nice shampoo and body wash so you can go and take a shower in one of the public showers. It's too risky for you to take a shower at our home."

"And if you're a good boy, I might even help you soap up." Liv whispered in Fred's ear.

They dragged the boys into a men's clothing shop and had them pick out new clothes. It was like watching some weird comedy scene from a movie. It was _clear_ that the boys were twins as they walked towards the same clothes at the same time. The fashionista hidden in Stacie hoped that they wouldn't pick out similar clothes so that the boys could be seen as boys and not as a circus act. She had never seen teenage twins dress the same, only as a joke.

Liv had picked out a hoodie and brought it to the changing room. "Try this one on."

Fred popped out his head and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Liv smiled coyly at him. "Do you need help need help getting dressed?"

"Uhh... what's this?"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. Go on." she smiled widely.

Fred pulled the clothing item into the cubicle and it was quiet for a moment. "Oh. Hmm..."

When Stacie saw George walk around with a pair of checkered pants she yelped and quickly made her way over to him. "No!" She pulled the pants out of his hands. "What are you? Born in the wrong decade?"

"Aren't these right?" George asked. "They're on the racks, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. And they're offensive. Not all clothes look well on people, that's why there's so much choice." She put the pants back on the rack and got him a pair of tight fitting jeans. She couldn't wait to see his ass in that and see what that stick thing is all about. "I like the shirt you've found yourself, it looks nice with these," she smiled brightly at him. "Just because we're teens doesn't mean we can't look good."

"How did I ever manage my life without you?" George softly kissed her and went back into the cubicle.

"It looks like your clothes are picked out by your mum." She muttered. "A hippy mum at that." She leaned against the wall and looked at Liv. She looked as relieved as Stacie was that the boys had eventually picked out different clothes.

"Still don't need my help?" Liv asked playfully as she peeked into the cubicle. "My my, maybe I should just let you walk around without clothes."

"That bad?"

"That good." Liv smiled as she looked at Fred's bare chest.

He kissed her tenderly and grinned. "Liar." He pulled his shirt over his head and finished tying his shoes. "These fit."

"Alright, so show the ones you're taking." Liv said as she got a roll of discount stickers out of her purse.

Fred eyed her. "Don't you two girls ever do something _legal_?"

"There's no fun in that, is there?" She softly kissed him.

Fred eagerly answered her kiss and chuckled. "No, but you know... George and I can't get into trouble."

"You haven't gotten caught, have you? Don't worry, you and George are safe as long as you're with us." Liv smiled at him and kissed him again while she tugged on her shirt. "Shame you put that back on."

"Is it?" he softly caressed her hair as he kissed her. "I love your lips."

"Hmm." Liv put her arms around his neck. "I like your lips."

Stacie rolled her eyes and waited for George to be done with fitting his clothes. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Trousers are tight."

"That's the fashion."

"My bits get cut off."

"Fine, I'll get you a size bigger." Stacie rolled her eyes and walked back into the store to find some more comfortable pants for George to wear. She then returned to him with a bigger pair. "There. Try these."

"I honestly don't know why those other pants were so wrong."

"They are. Believe me. Now put those on."

George growled a little and did what she said. "Well?" he asked as he opened the curtain.

"Well, George," Stacie smiled as she licked her lips. "You certainly scrub up well!"

George pulled Stacie into the cubicle and pushed her against the wall. "You're driving me mad." He kissed her passionately.

"How can I drive you mad?" She moaned into the kiss. "You have a clothes kink?"

"The way you lick your lips." George whispered in her ear before starting to kiss her neck.

"Alright," she chuckled and gently tapped his shoulder. "Let's pay for these things and get you to a shower somewhere." She kissed him quickly and smiled. "Get out of those clothes, you can put them back on later."

"Fine, but we're paying right, not _taking_ them?" He asked as he got out of the clothes.

"I told you, I have 300 quid." she smiled and sighed happily. "Ohkay... you should have waited for me to leave the cubicle, you're hot underneath those hippie clothes."

"Prude," he grinned and put on his old clothes.

"I'm not a prude." she laughed. "Oh you have no idea but this cubicle in this crowded shop isn't the right place."

George blinked at her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know, what do you think that I'm saying?" Stacie smiled coyly and left the cubicle. "Liv and Fred, hurry up! We need to buy the boys some shampoo and shower gel and get them to the shower!"

"Uh." Liv groaned. "But I'm having fun."

"There are more men who would like to fit their clothes, we'll take them to Victoria station to get them a shower."

Liv reluctantly came out of the cubicle and handed Stacie the discount stickers.

Stacie chuckled and pulled George's clothes from the floor and started to put the stickers on the tags. "George is scrumptious," she whispered in Liv's ear.

"Yeah, so is Fred." Liv giggled. "Very scrummy."

They paid for the clothes and then went into Boots to get the boys some shower gel and whatever else they needed before taking the tube to Victoria and went looking for the public showers.

"Are you coming with me?" George whispered in Stacie's ear.

"Oh yes." she giggled and followed George into the shower space and locked the door behind them.

"What about you, Liv? Want to finish what we started?" Fred smiled at her. "I need help soaping myself up, too." Merlin, what was he saying? Was he really going to do this?

"Uh, yeah." Liv said suddenly a bit shy.

"Well, you don't have to," Fred shrugged.

"It's fine." Liv smiled at him.

"If you're uncomfortable, you don't have to, you know." he shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to do something you don't want me to do with you."

"No, I'll go with you," she softly kissed him and followed him to the shower. She had her back turned to him while he got undressed. Why did she lie to him and told him she's not a virgin anymore? She nervously played with her charm bracelet, thinking about what to do next.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Fred chuckled as he turned on the shower. "I told you, it's fine, I'm not expecting you to come in here."

"It's fine," Liv said again and took a deep breath before turning around. She smiled at him, keeping her gaze on his eyes, not daring to look down.

"George and I really appreciate what you're doing for me and him, you know," he said as he got under the stream of lukewarm water.

"It's okay, you two seem like the kinda guys who wouldn't survive a night on the streets of London." Liv chuckled. She couldn't help herself to look down his body and then she blushed and looked away.

"We're a little bit out of our depths, yes. But still, we're grateful." He then turned around to face her. "So, apart from thieves and liars, what else are you?"

"I'm not a liar," She said defensively. "Well, I didn't lie to you."

"You should have stayed outside," Fred chuckled. "To protect your virtue."

"I..." Liv blushed as she realised he figured out she had lied about not being a virgin anymore and then looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," he said as he started to wash his hair. "Like I said, I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do yourself."

"I want to, I do." She said with a small voice. "It's just... not here, not for my first time."

"Who said anything about having sex? Just a little shower while snogging each other and caressing each other." Fred shrugged and wondered where the hell his sexual instinct came from.

Liv smiled at him and then let her summer dress fall to the floor. "Alright then."

"Now that's a pretty sight," He reached out his hand to her.

She was still wearing her underwear, but joined him in the shower anyway.

Fred softly kissed her lips and caressed her hair. "See? Not that scary."

Liv put her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

George saw Stacie lock the door and wondered what she was up to. He got undressed and turned on the water to get it a bit warm. "What are you going to do? Are you joining me under the water or are you going to be a pervert and just watch me?"

"Hmm..." Stacie bit her lip and smiled deviously at George. "Since you're inviting..." she started to get undressed and made sure that her clothes couldn't get wet. She then pulled her hair back into a hair tie and joined George underneath the shower.

George kissed her tenderly. "God, I love city girls," he muttered.

"You make it sound like we're all cheap and easy," She chuckled and answered his kiss as she put her arms around his neck. "Not all of us city girls are okay like me and Liv, you have to watch out for those."

"I've got my hands full with you," George chuckled and pushed Stacie up against the wall. "You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She kissed him hard and jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist. "You're hot."

"Stacie." George said in this girl made him go wild. He could feel the unusual sensation of his blood starting to rush through his body and he actually liked the experience.

"What?" She licked her lips and cocked her head. "Too forward?"

"I don't know if I can stop myself if you keep this up," he looked in her eyes, his eyes were filled with passion and lust. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

"I don't want you to stop," Stacie smiled widely and kissed him eagerly. "I thought you'd like to finish what you started in the cubicle in the shop."

"I do." George said huskily and kissed her eagerly. "I really do." YES!

"Well then," she smiled at him. "Let's get this party started." She buried her hands in his hair and kissed him hard.

George put his hands on her hips and lifted her a little bit before lowering her onto his cock. Was this even possible? "Fuck." he whispered. "Oh... you feel good."

"So do you," Stacie moaned. "So good..." she slowly started to move a little and then chuckled. "You're going to have to do all the moving, Mr. George." She whispered in his ear and kissed his earlobe.

George slowly started to thrust, albeit a bit clumsily, and kissed Stacie full on her lips. Not in a million years had he ever thought he was doing this with a girl he had only met one day earlier. "Fuck, Stacie." he groaned.

"Yes...fuck Stacie..." she groaned and squeezed her legs together around him. "So good..."

George started thrusting harder, holding her up with one hand and the other behind her head, making sure she didn't hit her head on the stone tiles.

She tugged on his hair and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Oh..." she moaned.

"You feel so good." George breathed. "Fuck." he thrusted even faster.

"You're so big..." she moaned. "So hard and big and... so damn good..." she whimpered after she slipped a bit down and felt his cock slide in even further. Maybe a bit big as well but so damn good. "Oh... nearly there..."

"Come on beautiful, I want to feel you come." he whispered in her ear. Sorry, what? He thought to himself.

She came with a loud moan. "Oh... you're so good... feel so good..." she said as she kept her head on his shoulder and breathed heavily.

George groaned as he came and emptied himself inside of her. "Fuck." He put both his arms around her again and took a step back so they were both under the water again. "Wow... That was amazing."

She giggled and softly kissed him. "Tell me, Mr. George... you often pick up random city girls to have a nice party underneath a shower in a public area?"

"Nope." he nuzzled her earlobe. "That was my first time and like... my first time." he whispered.

She blinked at him. What had she done? She had never deflowered a boy before! Well, if you could call it deflowering on a boy... She wanted to call him a plonker, that he should have waited for the right person and not some random misfit he hardly knew but she didn't want to hurt his feelings either. "You were great," she said as she hopped off of him and smiled up to him.

"That was so much better than I ever had imagined it would be," he kissed her again. "Come on, let's take that shower and go to the movies."

Liv was drying herself off and kept her back towards Fred.

"To be honest," Fred said slowly as he was drying himself off. They had been standing underneath the shower together and just kissed and he loved feeling her skin on his. It was quite a turn on actually. "I'm still a virgin too."

Liv turned around and blinked at him. "Really? You?"

"Strict boarding school... strict mum." He shrugged as he looked in the bag for his new clothes. These girls were nuts for buying him and George clothes; the same with stealing the money for it first.

Liv softly kissed him. "Shame, I would have _so_ let you take me back at the house." she grinned.

"Good because I want to... I mean... you know, take you," his face flushed beet red as he got into the pair of pants.

"Okay." Liv put her summer dress on, despite of her still wearing her soaking underwear, but it was hot outside, so it would probably dry soon enough. "There's a roof terrace that's pretty secluded."

Fred kissed her tenderly. "Well, let's get you girls some food and then go to the movies like promised."

"Yeah." Liv smiled and looked into Fred's light brown eyes, there was a hint of green in them. She couldn't believe she was falling head over heels in love with this strange boy she had only met the day before. She was falling so hard for him, she was going to let him be her first.

"Yep, those clothes are definitely an improvement." Stacie nodded appreciatively as they stood outside the showers. "You blend in more easily like that."

George rolled his eyes at her. At least he could tell him mum that he and Fred were tame compared to these girls. Stealing money for getting them clothes? That was just ridiculous. He didn't quite understand why they had been handing out flyers all day if getting money was that easy for the girls though. Stealing was wrong, but the girls were resourceful enough.

The girls took them to a steak restaurant and then they went to the cinema. Watching movies were fun, George had a hard time containing his excitement for seeing something so great on a big screen like that.

"This is amazing!" George said, which got him a slap on the head and a dirty look from Fred. George was really not acting like a muggle.

"Wow, I think I want to move to your sheltered little town." Stacie blinked. "Although I might get bored... are you in a cult or something? Where you're not allowed to use electricity and that kind of stuff? No movies and all?"

Fred chuckled. "We like listening to the radio, don't worry, we're perfectly normal."

Stacie licked her lips, remembering her quickie with George. "I beg to differ."

"Jeez, Stace." Liv laughed as she put her leg over Fred's legs, who was looking a bit confused. She leaned towards him. "Stace fucked your brother in the showers," she whispered.

"George!" Fred blinked at his brother, who shot a big grin and a shrug at his brother in return.

"What?" Liv laughed. "You told me in the showers you wanna take me when we get home."

"Fred!" George blinked at him.

Fred grinned widely and gave a shrug in return.

Liv softly kissed Fred's lips. "Only if you want though," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, I want," he chuckled and returned her kiss. "I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Really."

"Oi! Watch the movie." George snickered and threw some popcorn at Fred and Liv.

"Leave them alone," Stacie chuckled and nudged his knee with hers. If she was going to have her way, she was going to show him a proper good time later that night. No one should lose their virginity in the public showers, neither girl or boy.

She had noticed that George had a ton of questions for her as well, if she was going to be honest, then he had to be honest as well. "We need to get some alcohol before we go back." she said to Liv. "I still have money left from my tripping adventure in Covent Garden so we'll be good girls and pay for it."

"Right?" George smiled at her. "But you're only gonna be a good girl for a bit, won't you? I kinda like bad Stacie."

"Oh one quickie and his morality shifts," she chuckled and playfully hit him on his arm.

"A very, very good quickie." He kissed her tenderly.

"Go and watch the movie," she chuckled. She loved willing boys. It wasn't as if she was going to hear from George again, she loved having a good summer fling every year and George was eager to be just that.

After the movie they noticed it was still warm outside so they decided to walk home. Liv was walking next to Fred, with her arms crossed over each other, somehow she was a bit more shy than she was earlier on the day. "So tell me more about you, Fred. I mean I know you have one brother, do you have anymore siblings?"

"Four more brothers and a sister." Fred smiled. "We're in the middle. Well, sort of. I suppose George is in the middle because he came out of mum first."

"And you all have the same dad?"

"Yes." Fred laughed. "My mum and dad married almost straight out of school and had their first kid not a long time after."

"And they're still together?"

"Of course they are, why wouldn't they be?" He put an arm around Liv and smiled. "My parents are amazing and funny and well... I suppose they have their issues but they're still together and love each other very very much."

"Most of the kids I know are from broken homes." Liv put her arm around his waist. "I have a younger half sister and two stepbrothers on my mother's side."

"Your parents didn't stay together?"

"No, they broke up when I still a baby. Mom remarried years ago."

"When was the last time you were home with your mum or dad?" Fred blinked at her. "Why aren't you there anyway?"

"Well...that's a very long story." Liv waved her hand. "I'd rather know about you."

"What's there to know?" He chuckled. "We're attending a very strict boarding school, our mum runs a very tight ship to keep us in line and George is my twin."

"Tell me about your girlfriend from home."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"That's my favorite kind of girlfriend." Liv chuckled and pulled Fred a bit closer to her.

"Do you go to school?"

"Yeah, public school."

"What's that like?" Fred smiled widely.

"Boring." Liv stated and smiled as she saw Fred's face. "I don't like school."

"What's not to like about school?" he laughed. "All those interesting subjects!"

"Nerd." Liv laughed and softly kissed him. "Although I like sex-ed."

Fred snickered. "I can't imagine why."

"Because I get to fuck boys in class for show and tell."

"Now that's interesting."

Liv laughed and kissed him again. "You're very different, Fred."

"Different is fascinating, isn't it?" He planted a kiss on top of her head. "And what do you do when you're not in school? Getting into trouble with Stacie?"

"Mostly yeah," Liv laughed. "And I like to paint but I don't do that often anymore."

"Are you a good painter?"

"I'm not a Van Gogh but I think I can paint quite nice," she shrugged. "I mostly paint landscapes, but I love drawing people as well."

"Can I see your stuff?"

"Sure, I have some stuff at home," Liv shrugged again. "It's not much, I haven't painted in ages."

"Why not?"

"I don't have any of my stuff here. Someone took them in the other… place and I... well, I never really got around to replacing it."

"Well, it's your summer holiday, isn't it? You should do what you love instead of roaming round on the street." Fred smiled at her. "Like painting."

"Yeah, but you can't paint without paint or brushes or canvas or even paper and pencils cost money."

"Well you didn't seem to have any trouble with gathering money today," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's for clothes and stuff and cigarettes. Art stuff is expensive and I'm not rich like you."

"You never steal money to pamper yourself?" Fred blinked at her. "What's the fun in doing that when you don't spend it on yourself?"

"No, we only steal the stuff we need, well... besides the cigarettes and booze." Liv chuckled.

"You need art supplies." he shrugged.

"A hobby is not a necessity." Liv chuckled.

"Of course it is!" Fred laughed. "George and I love building stuff, our hobby keeps us sane. You should start painting again."

"Building stuff? What kind of stuff do you build then?"

He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Oh like mini volcanoes and stuff. With chemicals and the like."

"Boom?" Liv chuckled.

"Yeah, that happens quite a lot." he laughed.

"So, what about you? What kinda hobbies do you have?" George asked Stacie as he smiled at her.

Stacie fumbled her pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit a cigarette. Why on Earth were they walking all the way back to Clapham? "Smoking." she said as she exhaled.

"Come on, Stacie!" George laughed. "That can't be the only thing you like to do."

"Lifting wallets, getting drunk..."

"Alright what about when you were a kid, what did you like to do then?"

"Learning how to lift wallets." Stacie smiled at him. "What is this then? An interrogation?" She asked playfully.

"I just wanted to make conversation." George laughed. "I thought girls liked that. Blokes being interested in the girl they shag."

"What planet are you from, Mr. George?" Stacie looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he laughed.

"Blokes usually don't ask personal questions to the girl they shag."

"Country bloke, remember, we do things proper."

"Yeah well, unlike lovely Liv, I don't like going on about myself. So, does your mum pick out your clothes or do you have an old maid who does that for you?"

"Truth?"

Stacie shrugged. "Whatever, it's not like we'll see each other again after you've gone back home."

"True." George shrugged. "Well, my parents had five of us still at school, four now, but it's expensive, so they don't really have much money left and she makes a lot of our stuff herself."

"So you're not spoiled rich kids but you are in a fancy school?"

"Yep." George grinned. "You're disappointed now, are you? That you can't lift my wallet when I have it back.'

Stacie shrugged. "Seems like I have to improve the way I look at possible marks then."

"But if you had, I wouldn't have screwed your brains out," he whispered in her ear.

"That's alright," Stacie flashed a smile at him. "If I wanted a shag I would have gone to someone I usually make out with."

"But wouldn't be a great as me now, would it?" He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "And I haven't even warmed up."

Stacie ducked his arm and playfully pushed him away from her. "Stop trying to be slick."

George grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. "Oi! You're mine for the rest of the night," he tenderly kissed her.

She pushed him away again. "I thought about giving you a proper romp tonight because I feel sorry for you to have lost your virginity in the showers but I'm not sure now."

He pouted at her. "Please, Stacie. I've been a good boy."

"Yeah, and that's how you should stay." She nodded. "You're too good to be ruined."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Stacie." George groaned. "You think you're bad? Just because Fred and I don't steal doesn't make us saints, you know. God, I should have never told you the truth."

She crossed her arms over her chest while she kept walking. "It's fine." she said coolly. "I don't give a toss about you still... well not anymore. Just hearing what you two say about your life, I think that it's better for you to just keep your distance. Don't worry, we'll still take care of you until Sunday."

"Stace!" Liv shot at her, she didn't want Fred to keep his distance.

"Don't worry, Liv. My brother is not stupid, unlike this one here." George stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked grumpy.

"And my brother needs to be reminded that not every girl is the same." Fred chuckled. "So, you know about our parents, what about yours, Stace?"

"Pass," Stacie said as she kept smoking her cigarette.

"We don't talk about the past, Fred." Liv didn't want to give Fred another reason to run away and their past was usually the way they made boys run away when the girls were done with them.

"You don't know your parents?" George blinked.

"Nope. Now drop it."

"Fine," George looked in front of him again. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Fred. I better go find myself a place to sleep."

Stacie took a deep breath and let out a frustrated cry. "Oh for fuck's sake, George. You've known me for less than two days and..." She threw her cigarette on the ground and lit another. He was so frustrating!

"And I'm not going to sleep in bed with a person that doesn't know less about me today than she did yesterday."

"Social skills, I don't have them!" she blurted. "I don't like to talk about stuff, alright?"

"And I don't like to be treated like a bloody child. It was my virginity and I wanted to do it with you. And that was my decision and believe it or not, I don't regret it!" he blurted at her.

"That's not it! You're already all over me and that scares the hell out of me!"

"You're hot and I wanted to screw you again if I could, but I'm not more over you than I was yesterday after you crawled on my lap."

"Yeah but that was me on your lap! Me touching you! Me! Not you!"

"Fine." George held up his hands. "I like touching you, because you're smoking hot and sexy and I liked the way you reacted when I touched you in the shower, but if you don't want me to, all you have to is ask me to stop."

"Fine."

"Fine." George held out his elbow so Stacie could take it. "Let's not ruin their night, ey?"

"Liv knows better than to let me ruin her night." Stacie said as she took another drag from her cig.

"Can I try one?"

She blinked at George and gave him her pack of cigarettes. "Good luck."

"Cheers." George put the pack in his pocket. "I like this."

"I thought you wanted to try to smoke a cigarette?" Stacie chuckled. "You just put the pack in your pocket."

"Well, you love smoking so much. So now if you want a smoke you'll have to kiss me first to get a cigarette." he smirked.

"Honestly, are you five?" Stacie blinked. "I have another pack on me, you know."

"Where?" Liv asked, looking at Stacie's tight fitting clothes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Stacie smirked. "I'm a thief, I know where to put things."

George smirked at Fred and he put his arm around her, blocking her arms from moving while he reached into her bra to find the other pack.

"Uhuh." Stacie looked up to George and smiled widely. "Congratulations, you've found an empty pack of smokes. Now, where on my body is the full one?" She dipped her hand in his pocket and stole her own pack back.

"George." Fred warned.

"Yeah, can't wait to see her face when she see I've emptied the pack and put the smokes somewhere else."

Stacie rolled her eyes and tossed the empty packs on the ground before producing a full pack of smokes out of her sleeve and held it up. "Yeah, I'm smoking a lot. I do that when I'm stressed."

George stole the pack out of her hands before she could put it away. "Sorry, the next smoke will have to cost you a kiss."

"My god, are you the smoke police?"

"You wanted the real George, this is the real George." He smiled at her. "Everything for a kiss from a pretty girl."

"No, I wanted you to stop being so slick."

"You haven't made that clear." George smiled. "Can I kiss you again?" he held her lighter out in front of her.

"Hmm... next time I'm going to let you pickpocket." she stuck her tongue out to him and snatched the lighter out of his hand.

"No, I said I wanted your tongue in my mouth." He put his arm around her and without her noticing he stole her wallet.

She knew he was up to something and was tired of losing her smokes. She pulled him down for a long kiss and lifted that thing in his back pocket. If he wanted it back, he had to hand over the smokes and... oh, wallet. What was the significance to a stupid stick anyway?

"Give that back, Stacie." George said, his voice sounding a bit darker than it had before.

"Why?"

"Because it's mine. Give it back, Stacie." He sounded a bit pissed.

"Yeah, and you stole my smokes and my wallet so hand those back and I'll return this stick to you."

"You want your stupid smokes back and your wallet back." He pushed them in her hand. "Now, give that back, Stacie. It's... " He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, but please give me that wand back."

"Never steal from a thief, George." Stacie said as she placed the stick in George's hand and put her things back in the right places. Since she had discarded the empty packs of cigarettes, she stuffed the loose ones in her bra.

Fred looked at his brother and took a deep breath. At least Stacie hadn't noticed the slip up. Maybe George should put his wand in his sock underneath his trousers like Fred had. The moment Fred saw that the girls had sticky fingers, he put his in his sock out of sight because it was harder to steal something from something close to the floor without looking ridiculous and getting caught.

George sighed. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun with you, get the cool funny Stacie back." George muttered. "I like that Stacie."

"Funny Stacie is still here," Stacie smiled. "Just don't steal from me. My stuff. Mine. And stop asking questions."

"Fine." George shrugged. "I just wanted to be friendly."

"Yeah, I know, and it's freaking me out." Stacie shuddered before taking off to the nearest off license and appearing with a bottle of vodka and wine just a few minutes later when the others caught up with her. "Let's get this party started then," she grinned as she handed the bottle of wine to Liv and took a large gulp of the bottle of vodka herself. "We still have a long walk to go."

"Can I? I'll give it back." George smiled at her.

Stacie handed him the bottle. "Don't drink it all in one go," she chuckled. "Although you were kinda cute last night when you were almost shitfaced."

George chuckled and took a large sip and then kissed her out of the blue. "I liked you better drunk too."

"Yes, alcohol is good. Numbs everything," she grinned and took a swig from the bottle. "But it takes a lot for me to become absolutely pissed."

"Want me to steal a bottle?" he grinned.

"George!" Fred stopped dead in his tracks and smacked him up on the head. "Don't!"

"What?"

"We can't get arrested, you twat."

"Oh right." George chuckled.

"Why can't you get arrested?" Liv asked curious. This was the second time he said this today.

"Because we can't get arrested." Fred grinned and kissed Liv on her lips. "We're proper boarding school boys, we'd be expelled if we'd get arrested."

"You're not in school now, they can't expel you for the stuff you get up to in your holiday." She chuckled and took a sip of the wine. "You're a bit of a geek, aren't you?"

"Oh yes they can. And yes I am," he took the bottle and took a sip of it himself.

"My geek?" She giggled.

"Sure." He shrugged with a smile on his face. "So, will you use your talents to get yourself some stuff for your hobby?"

"Fred, drop it." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you, I only take the stuff I need. And art is not something I need."

Fred sighed and shoved his free hand in his pocket and took another swig of the wine. These girls had a manual alright. "It's safer for you girls to spend the night indoors, god knows what might happen."

"We're going to." she cocked her head. "Why?"

"No, I meant... are you always outside when it's dark out?"

"Of course we are," she looked at him. "We're city girls, we don't go to bed when the sun does."

"The sun's to bed when it gets dark." Fred pointed out.

"And you always go to bed when the sun does?"

"No, but we're always inside when the sun is away."

"Then maybe you should spend more time with me, make you ready for the real world." She took the bottle and took a sip.

George had his arm around Stacie again. "Stace?"

"George?"

"Are we good now?"

"Yes George."

"Can I kiss you then?"

She tiptoed and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

George put his arm around her waist and pulled her off her feet, while he kissed her passionately back.

"My feet hurt." Liv complained.

Fred lifted her in his arms and smiled at her. "You wanted to walk all the way back." he chuckled.

Liv blinked at him. "In what era were you born? Are you a time traveller? If so, please take me back to when I was still in mum's womb."

"Silly girl." he chuckled and softly kissed her lips. "If a lady complains that her feet hurt, the man lifts her so she doesn't have to walk."

She sighed and pretend to faint in his arms, while gracefully putting the back of her hand against her forehead. "A real gentleman, I can die happy now." she gushed.

"Can we get a cab somewhere?" George asked Stacie. "I've still got my money."

"Well so have I," she chuckled and walked to the side of the road to signal a taxi.

"Let me pay, you paid for my clothes." George smiled as he ran a finger down her spine.

"Alright..." she took a deep breath. There he was, touching her again in ways that she didn't want to be touched. An arm around her wasn't such a big deal but anything else? She was glad when a taxi stopped and they all got in to be driven back to the home.

Liv sat on Fred's lap in the cab and looked at him. She knew she was falling hard for him and she couldn't stop herself, but at the same time she couldn't help wondering if trusting this strange boy was a smart idea. He was keeping secrets from her and what was that thing with that stick? She had noticed that Fred had put it in his sock.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her with a big smile on his face.

"Uh?" Liv asked.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Liv blushed.

"Liar." he chuckled.

"My head's empty." She knocked on the side of her head. "I'm a dumb blond."

"Nah, you're not dumb. Not at all. I think you're really smart."

"You're dumb too." Liv giggled.

"Why? Because I think you're smart?"

Liv nodded and softly kissed him.

Fred answered her kiss and softly caressed her hair. "I think you're wonderful. Stubborn, but beautiful and wonderful."

"And I don't believe you're real anymore."

Fred playfully pinched her arm.

"Auw." Liv hit Fred hard on his arm. "That hurt," she pouted as she rubbed her arm.

George and Stacie were both laughing.

"Well, I just hurt you so that means I'm real." he grinned.

Liv huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, you're so staying a virgin tonight."

"Though luck, Freddie." George snickered and gave Stacie a kiss in her neck. He was glad she mellowed down a little bit again.

"She's right though. You two act like you're from a different time period towards us girls." Stacie chuckled. "It's... weird."

"Well, in our eyes you two act a bit weird, so that makes us even." George nuzzled her earlobe.

"Then tell me, Mr. George," she said as she put her arms around his neck. "What do girls behave like where you're from?"

"Like goody goodies." He said while pulling a disapproving face. "I like you better."

"I don't think we can be goody goodies even if we tried." Liv laughed.


End file.
